


Beautiful and Sad

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Immortality, M/M, Random & Short, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Being an immortal isn't easy - happy for his friends for finding love but sad for not having love of his own. Or does he?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Beautiful and Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Was reminded of this movie and wanted to write a quick ficlet.

‘There was something beautiful yet sad watching the only four people who know and understand your struggles of being immortal look into each other’s eyes, kiss passionately, hug, whisper, caress.’ Booker thinks to himself.

It’s beautiful watching Joe and Nicky still have the amount of passion after all these years. It’s beautiful watching Andy and Quynh back together, rekindling that love that was taken away from them.

It’s sad watching them from the sidelines without a person of your own.

He’s brought out of his reverie when Nile silently takes his hand in hers. He looks at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

Maybe he isn’t fully alone. Afterall, they had many decades, if not centuries, ahead of them. Who knows what would grow of their friendship?


End file.
